Web Ranking
The Combat Arms '''Web Ranking '''is a system on the Combat Arms website. It ranks any player over the rank of Staff Sergeant I for various achievements, such as total EXP or usage by weapon. Overview Obtaining a web ranking is an important source of competition within the Combat Arms community, though hackers tend to have an advantage unless they are duly banned. Web rankings were down for months after the Combat Arms 3.0 updates. As of November 8th, 2013, web rankings are officially back up, with drastic changes to the categories and a new view. It now only shows ranking, player name, rank, total experience, kill-death ratio, kills, death, headshots, and clan. One can click on the total experience, kill-death ratio, kills, death, or headshots to rearrange the order of that category. Player profile has yet to be fixed; it still displays the old ranking view. As of April 23rd, 2014, weapon rankings are back online, with a simplified look and a minimum amount of kills (the lowest is 1,000 kills).Combat Arms North America Official Webpage Player Rankings Below are the old rankings by other categories. Top Players *Highest Rank - most total EXP *Wealthiest Merc - most GP *Deadliest Soldier - most kills per game *Killing Machine - highest kdr *Top Marksman - most headshots *Highest Body Count - most kills *Unstoppable - highest kill streak *Always on Top - best win/loss record *Golden Squirrel - most nutshots Dubious Honours *Most Body Bag Used - most deaths *Bullet Sponge - highest death streak *Most Likely to Flee in Battle - highest forfeit percentage By Weapon *Most Accurate - Regular (any weapon or class of weapon) - highest accuracy in players with over 1,000 kills with the weapon *Most Accurate - Veterans (any weapon or class of weapon) - highest accuracy in players with over 10,000 kills with the weapon *Most Accurate - Elite (any weapon or class of weapon) - highest accuracy in players with over 100,000 kills with the weapon *Most Headshots *Most Kills *LE weapons, M23F Incendiary , G7A Gas, and all specialist items except the M32 Grenade Launcher are not listed. By Game Mode *Saboteur - most bombs planted (S&D and Bombing Run) *Bomb Squad - most bombs defused (S&D and Bombing Run) *Eliminator - most kills in elimination *One Man Army - most kills in one man army *Flag Taker - most flags captured (CTF) *Flag Guardian - most flags recovered (CTF) *Spy Killer - most super spies killed (Spy Hunt) *Master Spy - most intels uploaded (Spy Hunt) *Infected Slayer - most infected killed (Quarantine) *Survival of the Fittest - survived the most times (Quarantine) *Most Contagious - most humans infected (Quarantine) Delta Rankings An additional delta rankings applies to all the rankings by top players and game mode, and lists players with the most such achievements in the Delta Server. This is rendered obselete as the Delta server does not exist anymore. Clan Rankings *Unstoppable - best win/loss record *Highest Rank - most EXP earned *Top Bomb Squads - best win/loss record in S&D and Bombing Run *Top Hit Squads - best win/loss record in Elimination *Top Flag Squads - best win/loss record in CTF References Category:System